Just the two of us under the rain
by Sawah-lm
Summary: Complément du 3x19. Parce que beaucoup d'entre nous considèrent que cette invitation au cinéma est un rendez-vous. Un peu de guimauve dans ce monde de brutes assaisonnée à la sauce Castle revisitée par moi.
1. Chapter 1

**L'inspiration ayant du mal à venir pour ma fic "When all the songs make sense" j'ai écrit un OS. Bon, il n'est pas encore fini, le deuxième chapitre est en cours d'écriture. Excitée par la fin de l'épisode 19, cette scène où Castle se fait inviter au cinéma par Beckett, j'avais pensé à écrire ce qu'on ne verra jamais et que l'on considère tous comme un rencart mais au début je m'étais dit que, je n'aurais pas assez d'inspi, bref... j'avais abandonné l'idée. MAIS heureusement TADAM, ma chère Ju' a ressuscité cette idée (oui vous pouvez la remercier grâcieusement) en me la suggérant (Twins connection chère marmotte). **

**Le titre suggère (pour changer) une chanson (oui j'ai encore écrit avec une chanson oui...) : Just the two of us de Bill Withers. La sonorité est juste parfaite pour la fic, faisant pensant à la pluie tombant et créant une ambiance joyeuse et chaleureuse... Bref je suis in love. Sans compter que les paroles sont elles aussi parfaites. Donc up to you, écoutez avec musique en fond ou pas !**

**Donc voilà, on a besoin d'un peu de guimauve de temps en temps, j'espère que ce sera bien dosé... Je ne trouve plus rien à dire donc bonne lecture !**

**Of course I don't own Castle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just the two of us under the rain.<strong>

La nuit était déjà tombée sur New York depuis deux bonnes heures mais les lumières de la ville, reflet de la vie nocturne de la « Big Apple », donnaient aux New Yorkais les plus courageux, l'envie de prolonger leur journée et de profiter de la soirée. _Forbidden Planet_ était diffusé ce soir là à l'Angelika et avait attiré quelques spectateurs mordus de vieux films et de science fiction. La sortie des spectateurs par groupes de deux, quatre ou six personnes tout au plus fit taire le silence qui avait envahi la rue éclairée sans pour autant créer un capharnaüm infernal. Chacun parlait d'une voix faible, quelques rires enjoués se faisaient plus audibles de temps en temps et donnaient une ambiance chaleureuse au quartier. Quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent doucement à imprégner de-ci, de-là le sol, dessinant de minuscules cercles éparses sur le bitume. Les deux derniers spectateurs venaient de sortir ; silencieux, ils marchaient côte à côte lentement, profitant du moment et humant l'air frais de la nuit. Le bruit des talons de la femme retentissait et donnait le rythme. Inconsciemment l'homme s'était synchronisé sur cette pulsation. Ils étaient comme deux silhouettes en phase dans la nuit éclairée de New York. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la femme, elle avait l'air sereine et heureuse. L'homme essuya de sa main une goutte de pluie froide qu'il venait de sentir sur son front.

« Tu avais raison… Ce film était vraiment bien ! dit-il en tournant la tête vers sa partenaire qui venait de sourire.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne l'avais jamais vu. C'est un des plus grands films de science-fiction des années 50... Et Dieu sait que tu es accro à ce genre de films… »

Elle le regarda à son tour et au même moment il tourna la tête, affichant un air malicieux sur son visage illuminé par les lampadaires. Elle s'arrêta net, il fit de même.

« Tu l'avais déjà vu ! _lança-t-elle l'air contrariée, les yeux légèrement plissés et les lèvres serrées cachant cependant un sourire amusé. _Je le savais ! _poursuivit-elle en lui donnant une tape à l'épaule voyant toujours ce sourire malicieux plaqué sur le visage de l'écrivain puis reprenant la moue qu'elle avait adoptée juste avant._

-N'empêche… Tu m'as quasiment kidnappé_. répondit-il en levant un sourcil, fière de son coup._ »

Elle ouvrit la bouche laissant s'échapper dans un souffle bref un « ah » puis sourit en levant les yeux aux ciel.

« Tu es vraiment…

-Malin ?

-Uh uh. _répondit-t-elle en secouant la tête_.

-Brillant ?

-Non.

-Diabolique ?

-Et incorrigible… et gamin. _continua-t-elle en se remettant en chemin. _

-Boys will be boys ! _ajouta-t-il en la rattrapant afin d'être de nouveau à sa hauteur. _»

Il parvînt de nouveau à lui décrocher un sourire, illuminant le visage de la détective dont il connaissait et aimait chaque trait. Regard en coin, il l'observait. Ses larges boucles se mouvaient avec légèreté au rythme lent de ses pas, ses yeux déjà magnifiques étaient embellis par le sourire qu'il avait fait apparaître sur ses lèvres ; il avait l'impression qu'ils étincelaient de bonheur. Des gouttelettes atterrirent sur le visage de la belle le faisant briller à la lumière des lampadaires. Il la trouvait vraiment magnifique et irrésistible, comme un ange tombé du ciel ou comme une déesse venue sur Terre pour séduire les simples mortels ensorcelés par sa beauté.

Elle sentait son regard, elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle le sentait. Des pétillements se propagèrent sous sa peau, prenant vie dans sa poitrine, traversant son corps entier et mourant au bout de ses doigts. Ses poumons la forcèrent à prendre une profonde inspiration et machinalement elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre afin de retenir cette vague de sensations l'envahissant. Sentir le regard de Castle posé sur elle déclenchait des réactions plutôt étranges et inattendues. Au début elle trouvait ça bizarre, cette façon qu'il avait de l'observer, de la détailler, de décrypter le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle avait compris que c'était juste la façon qu'il avait de la comprendre, d'en apprendre plus sur elle ; c'était sa façon de lire en elle, comme si chaque jour une phrase de plus était écrite. La chaleur commençait à envahir ses joues comme à chaque fois qu'il l'observait et si elle n'agissait pas, ses joues la trahiraient. Elle l'observa d'abord regard en coin puis sa tête suivit lentement le mouvement. Sourcils levés, elle l'interrogeait du regard. L'écrivain, sourire en coin, visage détendu n'avait pas interrompu son doux regard.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes toujours comme ça Castle ? _demanda-t-elle en souriant._

-Je sais juste apprécier les belles choses… Tu sais que quand tu souris, tes yeux brillent ? Et dans la nuit c'est encore mieux. _dit-il d'une voix rêveuse, grand sourire encré sur son visage. _

-N'essaie pas de me faire rougir Castle, tu n'as aucune chance !

-Ah bon ? Parce que j'aurais juré que tes joues avaient rougi… _répondit-il aussitôt l'air malicieux. _

-Pas du tout…

-Si, si ! Je t'assure ! Tiens c'est encore pire maintenant !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Tu ne dois pas le sentir à cause des gouttes de pluie mais je t'assure qu'on peut le voir à 10 km.

-Castle ! C'est pas drôle ! Et puis tu as quel âge d'abord ? _renchérit-elle sur la défensive._

-Tu m'en donnerais combien ?

-Là maintenant ? Huit !

-Très bien. Alors quand j'avais huit ans, j'aimais beaucoup embêter les filles et quand elles rougissaient je leur répétais sans cesse qu'elles étaient amoureuses…

-Castle non ! _s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, sentant ses prochaines moqueries venir._

-Ouh la menteuse ! _commença-t-il à chanter._

-Castle arrête ! _le menaça-t-elle en s'approchant de plus en plus de lui._

-Elle est amoureuse ! _continua-il ignorant les menaces de Beckett. _»

Voyant la main de Beckett se lever, il colla aussitôt ses deux mains sur ses oreilles pour les protéger de l'assaut en continuant le refrain. Elle lui pinça alors le nez et l'entraîna vers le bas lui ôtant l'envie de continuer et lui soutirant une plainte.

« Apples, apples ! Pardon ! J'arrête ! Promis !

-Moi à huit ans, je faisais regretter aux garçons de m'embêter. _dit-elle en le relevant sans le lâcher._

-Ah aïe aïe ! _lâcha-t-il dans un cri étouffé._ »

Elle finit par le lâcher puis tourna les talons, il porta aussitôt les mains à son nez comme pour le remettre en place après la torture qu'il avait subie et méritée puis rattrapa sa partenaire tout en remuant le nez. La pluie mouillait de plus en plus leurs fronts, les gouttelettes brillantes commençaient à tomber de plus en plus rapidement, imprégnant le sol et rafraîchissant l'air de New York. Les deux protagonistes remontèrent leurs manteaux au dessus de leurs têtes pour se protéger. La légère pluie s'était soudainement transformée en pluie torrentielle donnant un effet de rideau transparent illuminé par l'éclairage nocturne de la ville.

« Brillante idée Castle de m'avoir persuadée de garer la voiture aussi loin ! _reprocha Beckett à son partenaire._

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas météorologue ! Et puis tu n'étais pas contre l'idée ! _se défendit-il._

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je te cède ? _dit-elle plus pour se sermonner elle-même que pour sermonner Castle. _

-On fait la course ? _lança-t-il soudainement alors que tous les deux pressaient le pas. _»

A moitié surprise par la requête de Castle elle tourna la tête vers lui les sourcils levés. La réaction de sa partenaire le fit sourire, il savait qu'il avait le pouvoir de la faire céder et il venait de trouver la manière dont il allait user : la défier.

« Auriez-vous peur de perdre Détective ? »

Les lèvres de Beckett formèrent doucement un sourire et son regard se faisait défiant.

« Le dernier arrivé paie le dîner. _lança-t-elle juste avant de s'élancer dans la rue à une vitesse impressionnante. _

_-_Eh ! C'est pas juste ! _contesta-t-il en s'élançant à son tour. _T'es partie avant moi ! »

Leurs rires sans retenue s'élevèrent dans les rues qu'ils parcouraient à grandes enjambées. Beckett avait replacé son manteau sur ses épaules pour pouvoir utiliser ses bras afin d'aller plus vite. Son jean était déjà trempé et sa chemise avait subi le même châtiment. Son visage était complètement mouillé et ses cheveux commençaient à retenir l'eau s'abattant sur elle. Une vraie douche froide. Castle ne s'en sortait pas mieux, il avait lui aussi renoncé à la mince (et inutile) protection que son manteau lui offrait au dessus de la tête. Il n'essayait même plus de rattraper la Détective entraînée ; lui et la course : c'est comme demander de dessiner comme Monet à quelqu'un qui ne sait faire que des bonhommes, des fleurs, des arbres et des maisons comme un enfant de huit ans . Bon peut-être pas à ce point… Mais ce n'était pas loin de la réalité. Beckett l'attendait essoufflée juste à côté de la voiture, elle venait d'arriver, trempée de la tête aux pieds elle tentait de reprendre son souffle la tête penchée en arrière laissant la pluie dévaler son coup et se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa chemise qu'elle avait légèrement déboutonnée au niveau du col pendant la séance de cinéma. Elle se sentait bien, détendue, rafraîchie. Castle arriva et fut surpris de la voir ainsi, souriante, les bras écartés, tête tournée vers le ciel noir, les yeux fermés, s'offrant à la pluie. Sa poitrine se gonflait et se relâchait au rythme de sa respiration rapide et saccadée. Son sourire était comme un rayon de soleil… elle était le soleil qui brillait à travers les gouttes de pluie faisant apparaître des arc-en-ciel dans l'esprit de Castle ébloui par le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui. Elle l'avait entendu arriver et lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, elle baissa doucement les bras et la tête pour le voir.

« Je crois que je vais devoir payer le dîner. _dit-il à travers le bruit de la pluie tombante. _

-Je crois aussi ! _ajouta-t-elle en souriant._

-Tu fais comment pour courir aussi vite avec des talons ? _l'interrogea-t-il en se dirigeant vers la portière côté passager de la voiture._

-Une femme ne révèle jamais ses secrets Castle ! »

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et se débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux qu'ils jetèrent à l'arrière. Elle mit le contact et activa le chauffage pour enlever la buée qui s'était formée sur les vitres à cause de la pluie. Ils attachèrent leurs ceintures et Beckett laissa sa tête tomber en arrière contre le siège en inspirant profondément puis laissa échapper un rire dans le soupir qui suivit. Castle charmé par ce rire la regarda et remarqua qu'elle souriait toujours. Elle tourna la tête vers Castle lui offrant un de ses plus beau sourire.

« Merci Castle… _dit-elle dans un souffle._

-De ?

-D'être toi. _répondit-elle en le regardant profondément l'air plus sérieux et reconnaissant. _De me faire tout oublier l'espace d'un instant pour me libérer.

-Ça fait du bien hein ? »

Elle hocha la tête en affichant un sourire timide. La buée ayant disparu, elle se redressa sur son siège s'apprêtant à sortir de la place de parking.

« Tu voulais allez chez Remy c'est ça ? _le questionna-t-elle._

-Changement de plan, trempés comme on l'est il nous faut un bon feu de cheminée, un chocolat chaud et des biscuits. Et comme c'est moi qui paie je t'invite à ma cheminée.

-S'assoir devant un bon feu de cheminée avec des biscuits et du chocolat chaud… comment pourrais-je dire non ? Ton chocolat chaud a intérêt à être à la hauteur ! .

-Il est à tomber !

-Dans ce cas, _let's go _! »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors chers lecteurs, comment avez vous trouvé cette première partie ? <strong>

**Montrez moi à quel point vous bavez pour la suite... reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ! En ce jour Castlelien (pour les pas chanceux, les non Américains qui ont leur dose de Castle plus tard xD), je vous mets la suite de mon OS. Bon ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, j'ai été un peu occupée ces derniers temps à prendre le train souvent... MAIS j'ai écrit ! Bon finalement ce sera 3 parties, je ne pensais pas que ce deuxième chapitre serait si long alors bon j'ai coupé et normalement l'endroit où j'ai coupé ne devrait pas vous frustrer xD J'ai déjà commencé à écrire la suite, je dois vous avouer que je peine un peu pour la dernière partie, j'essaie de pas faire trop guimauve non plus et c'est vraiment pas évident avec un OS pareil. **

**Bon alors cette partie je l'ai écoutée avec un peu tout, Just the two of us et What a wonderful world... What a wonderful world n'est pas très longue et j'aime la sonnorité alors si vous voulez une musique de fond prenez celle-ci, c'est celle qui va le mieux. **

**Attention passage frustrant dans cette partie... mais je pense que vous aimerez quand même. **

**Aussi je voulais dire merci à mes lecteurs et leurs reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant d'avoir des commentaires. N'hésitez pas à dire ce qui vous plaît bien et plaît moins dans mes écrits.  
><strong>

**Comme d'hab' : I don't own Castle. Et BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

><p>La pluie s'était calmée mais tombait toujours assez pour recouvrir le pare-brise en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Les essuie-glaces couinaient par moment sur la vitre assaillie par les nombreuses gouttes qui s'abattaient sur la ville. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit escompté, Beckett trouva (ô miracle) une place juste devant l'immeuble puis, une fois la voiture immobilisée, désactiva les essuie-glaces avant de couper le contact. Elle détacha sa ceinture et voulut se tourner afin d'attraper son manteau négligemment jeté sur les sièges arrières mais lorsqu'elle exécuta son geste son front rencontra malencontreusement celui de Castle soutirant aussitôt une plainte de ce dernier. La connexion n'avait pas toujours un effet positif… Beckett porta une main à son front pour le masser.<p>

« Castle, tu pourrais faire attention. _dit-elle sans crier ce qui surpris le passager qui s'attendait à une lourde remontrance._

-Désolé. _répondit-il heureux d'avoir l'oreille intacte._ A toi l'honneur. _dit-il faisant un geste en direction de la banquette arrière._ »

Galant est le mot qui vînt à l'esprit de Beckett suite à la réponse de Castle. Suivant son geste elle se retourna pour attraper le manteau, main droite tendue à l'arrière, main gauche prenant appui sur le volant. Puis tandis que ses doigts se repliaient sur le manteau encore humide, elle sentit un souffle chaud contre son cou et vit la main gauche de Castle rejoindre la sienne à l'arrière de la voiture et se refermer sur la veste de l'écrivain. Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement lorsqu'elle sentit de nouveau le souffle chaud de son partenaire caresser sa peau, elle se força à les rouvrir en tentant de contrôler le frisson qui menaçait d'envahir son corps. Doucement, elle tourna la tête, son nez effleura celui de l'homme qui se tenait en face. Leurs cœurs manquèrent un battement. N'osant pas rencontrer le regard de l'écrivain, elle ne bougeait plus, le souffle de Castle réchauffait désormais ses lèvres. Le frisson prit le dessus s'emparant de sa chair, faisant retomber ses paupières.

« Castle… _prononça-t-elle difficilement dans un souffle sur le ton du reproche. _

-J'ai fait attention. _répondit-il tout bas. _»

Elle rouvrit les yeux et son regard se lia à celui de l'écrivain. Le monde leur échappa, le temps s'arrêta, le regard de chacun s'intensifia. La main de Kate glissa lentement le long du volant. Plus rien n'existait excepté l'autre. De leur propre chef leurs doigts commencèrent se desserrer et à lâcher les manteaux. Ils n'avaient pas cligné une seule fois des yeux jusque là et leurs visages s'étaient légèrement rapprochés. Le regard de Kate se détacha pour se poser sur les lèvres de Castle. Leurs rythmes cardiaques étaient complètement perturbés. Ils ne pensaient plus, ne contrôlaient plus rien comme s'ils étaient passé en mode « autopilotage ». Soudain un bruit de klaxon les ramenant à la réalité retentit dans la rue. Rick maudit la voiture qui avait émis le son strient.

Alors qu'ils essayaient ardemment de reprendre leurs esprits, un gargouillement se fit entendre.

« Ton estomac s'impatiente Castle ?

-Il attend le chocolat chaud et les gâteaux que je lui ai promis… _répondit-il l'air enfantin._

-Alors on devrait se dépêcher de lui donner avant qu'il ne râle encore. _ajouta-t-elle en récupérant d'un geste rapide et précis sa veste._ »

Ils sortirent tous deux de la voiture puis se précipitèrent vers la porte d'entrée rencontrant de nouveau la fraîcheur de la pluie. Dans l'ascenseur l'estomac de Castle grogna une nouvelle fois.

« Dis-lui de patienter ! _lança Beckett amusée._

-Ne le contrarie pas… il pourrait m'ordonner de te dévorer. _répondit-il en la dévorant (justement) du regard._

Ne s'attendant pas à cette réplique elle fronça les yeux d'incompréhension et tourna lentement la tête en direction de son partenaire qui commença à faire son _evil laugh. _La réaction de Beckett fut imprévisible, rapide et efficace. Elle le plaqua contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, une main sur la bouche de l'écrivain l'empêchant de continuer. Castle surpris par l'assaut s'était arrêté illico de rire tel un psychopathe et affichait un regard effaré.

« Je ne supporte pas quand tu fais ça… Mais alors pas du tout ! Alors, pour ta sécurité, ne le refais plus ! CAPICHE ? _s'exclama-t-elle rapidement l'air menaçant à quelques centimètres du visage de Castle_. »

L'écrivain toujours sur le choc hocha simplement de la tête ; elle enleva sa main et s'écarta pour se diriger vers les portes de l'ascenseur qui venaient de s'ouvrir. Il laissa sortir le souffle qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu lorsque Beckett s'était jetée sur lui.

« Castle ! _l'appela-t-elle du couloir_.

-Oui, oui… J'arrive ! _répondit-il en cherchant fébrilement ses clés._ »

Il la rejoignit devant la porte du loft, sortit les clés de sa veste, sélectionna la bonne qu'il inséra et tourna dans la serrure.

« Alexis et Martha ne sont pas là ? _demanda Kate en entrant dans le loft, n'entendant aucun bruit._

-Euh… Elles devraient. _répondit-il incertain. _On va vérifier : Alexis ! _appela-t-il en direction de l'étage._ »

Un grincement se fit entendre au dessus de leurs têtes puis des pas caressèrent le plafond. Une personne s'approchait des escaliers pour les descendre ensuite énergiquement.

« Papa ! _s'exclama Alexis pour accueillir son père en dévalant les marches._

-Bonsoir mon cœur ! _dit-il en prenant Alexis dans ses bras alors qu'elle était encore sur la dernière marche._

-Ah ! Détective Beckett, je ne vous avais pas entendue ! _dit la jeune fille avant de se diriger vers Kate et de la prendre brièvement mais tendrement dans ses bras._

-Où est ta grand-mère ?

-Sortie. Dîner surprise avec… hum… Lance ? _demanda-t-elle incertaine._

-Hum… Oui, Lance… _répondit-il visiblement pas très enchanté par la nouvelle._ Tu as mangé _sweetheart_ ? _ajouta-t-il aussitôt._

-Oui, oui. Je me suis débrouillée, je voulais attendre que tu rentres avant de me coucher pour être sûr que tout aille bien.

-Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

-Si tu me l'apportes au lit, oui. _répondit-elle s'apprêtant à monter les marches sourire à l'affiche._

-File ! Je t'apporte ça… Avec chantilly ?

-Evidemment ! _Répondit-elle s'arrêtant sur la troisième marche._ Bonne soirée détective Beckett. _dit-elle se tournant vers Kate._

-Bonne nuit Alexis… _répondit-elle doucement. _Oh ! Et avant que je n'oublie… _ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant des escaliers avant que la jeune fille ne monte les dernières marches. _Tu peux m'appeler Kate tu sais. »

La détective afficha un léger sourire qu'Alexis lui retourna en guise de réponse à sa proposition puis gravit les dernières marches pour ensuite se réfugier dans sa chambre en baillant. Kate aimait vraiment beaucoup la jeune fille et trouvait absolument adorable la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son père. La séparation pour l'université allait certainement être dure. Elle était prête à parier que Castle n'arrêterait pas de se demander si Alexis va bien les premiers temps, puis ils finirait par s'y faire… Un juron s'éleva dans la cuisine, Kate s'y dirigea pour porter secours à l'écrivain maladroit.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait comme bêtise Rick ? _demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine. _»

Surpris par l'utilisation du « Rick » qui était plutôt rare, Castle se figea et son doigt appuya malencontreusement sur le piston de la bombe de chantilly qu'il avait en main, provoquant une irruption anarchique de mousse.

« Voilà pourquoi je ne te confie pas de flingue ! _lança-t-elle le sourcil droit levé._ »

Ce n'est qu'après que Castle se rendit compte qu'il avait bien baptisé sa chemise avec la chantilly, il déposa la bombe et lécha la chantilly qui s'était déposée sur sa main avant de se tourner vers l'évier pour nettoyer partiellement la chemise. Il entendit Beckett s'approcher, puis il sentit son doigt lui effleurer la joue doucement. Il se fixa et déglutit difficilement.

« Tu en as sur la joue. _dit-elle concentrée sur son action. _Voilà. _ajouta-t-elle en retirant son index portant le bout de mousse._ »

Elle porta l'index à sa bouche après avoir haussé des épaules comme pour dire « Pourquoi jeter ? », Castle suivit ledit doigt rapidement capturé par les lèvres tentantes de sa muse puis doucement libéré sous son regard désireux. Il aurait vraiment aimé être à la place du doigt. Voyant l'air hébété de son partenaire, Kate fit une moue lassée en levant les yeux aux ciel.

« Castle, _focus_ !

-I am… _répondit-il rêveur les yeux dans le vide._

-Sur les chocolats chauds ! _lança-t-elle l'air à la fois sévère et amusée. »_

Castle sortit doucement de ses pensées avant de s'emparer de la casserole contenant le lait chaud. Il versa lentement un peu de lait dans les trois mugs, remua un peu le contenant de chacune d'elles puis finit de répartir le lait chaud dans les petits récipients. Beckett s'empara de la bombe de chantilly et déposa une montagne de mousse sur chaque chocolat chaud servi sans hésiter sur la dose. Ce détail amusa Castle qui l'observait attentivement et Beckett ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

« Quoi Castle ?

-Oh rien j'me dis juste qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde toi, moi et la chantilly…

-Et la chantilly… _dit-elle perplexe._

-La chantilly est une tentatrice. _s'expliqua-t-il en piquant un peu de chantilly dans un des mugs._ »

Beckett le corrigea d'une tape sur la main, le fixant en souriant et en secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Va donc apporter son chocolat chaud à Alexis !

-Oui chef ! »

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel, sourire en coin alors que Castle partait de la cuisine avec l'un des trois mugs.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que la lecture n'a pas été trop frustrante. Je vais essayer de faire vite pour la troisième et ultime partie.<strong>

**Allez mes cocos, donnez-moi votre avis sur cette partie. =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm BACK BABY ! Et j'ai fait péter le compteur des mots... Ok en fait... C'est pas encore la dernière partie, j'ai dû diviser le truc faisait 8 pages (ça c'est d'la belle bête hein ?)... Bref donc je suis fière de vous présenter l'avant dernier chapitre et de déclarer officiellement que ceci n'est plus un OS... xD **

**J'ai un peu galéré pour certains passages, j'écrivais un peu dans le désordre, un peu de mots au milieu pis tiens je passe à la fin parce que je n'ai pas d'inspi pour le milieu... Un parcourt du combattant pour l'écrire ce chap j'vous le dis ! **

**L'idée de l'explosion de gâteau vient de Ju', ma marmotte (aka killmypatience) qui m'a glissé l'idée à l'oreille pour faire référence à sa cacahuète visiteuse de décolletés dans sa fic "Facts meets fiction"... Oui je lui fait de la pub. **

**Je tiens également à remercier Sand qui est un peu ma muse personnelle car elle a toujours une phrase qui me donne de l'inspiration. Et comme Ju', elle me donne son avis précieux sur des passages de mes chapitres... Du coup elles ont droit à des previews ces petites privilégiées !**

**La promo du prochain épisode (très attendu) à L.A. m'a inspirée à un moment où je ne savais plus quoi écrire, pour ceux qui l'ont vue je pense que vous trouverez où.**

**Ah aussi, désolée pour l'attente ! Je sais que c'était très long, vraiment, mais... J'ai écrit beaucoup puisque le chapitre 4 est prêt et relativement long aussi.**

**I still don't own Castle... **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, le temps de dire bonne nuit à Alexis tel un papa poule, il aperçut Kate sur le canapé. Il s'empara d'un plaid et lui recouvrit les épaules avec, pensant que sa chemise mouillée ne devait pas lui tenir très chaud.<p>

« Oh, merci Castle. _dit-elle doucement touchée par l'attention._ »

La détective réchauffait doucement son corps grâce au mug qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle porta cette source de chaleur à ses lèvres pour boire quelques gorgées du liquide chocolaté. Il s'installa à ses côtés, à distance raisonnable, puis attrapa le mug qu'elle avait posé pour lui sur la table basse.

« -Après la saucée qu'on s'est prise, ça fait du bien, hein ? _l'interrogea-t-il en lui tendant un paquet de gâteau._

-Ça réchauffe surtout. -_elle prit un gâteau_- Merci. D'ailleurs, le chocolat est délicieux. _ajouta-t-elle._

-Normal, c'est moi qui l'ai fait ! _répondit-il tout fière._

-Aurais-tu une recette secrète pour rendre ce chocolat chaud irrésistible Castle ? _demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui._

-Je le prépare avec amour. _répondit-il naturellement comme s'il s'adressait à Alexis, en la regardant pour lui offrir un simple sourire. _»

Très vite, suite à cette réponse à la base sans sous-entendu, une ambiance plutôt étrange s'installa. Le sourire de Castle s'échappa dès qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis détournèrent le regard, gênés.

Kate porta de nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres essayant de cacher la gêne qui s'était installée et le rouge qui commençait à lui monter aux joues… Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit soudainement et le liquide qu'elle buvait n'arrangeait en rien la température montante de son corps. Elle reposa le mug sur la table basse et prit deux gâteaux dans le paquet. Tentant de surpasser l'embarras elle se recula tout contre le dossier du canapé et replia ses jambes près de l'accoudoir après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Cette nouvelle posture la rapprocha de Castle qui pouvait sentir l'odeur de cerise, cette odeur qu'il aimait tant, émaner de sa muse. Il prit une grande inspiration mettant en éveil son sens de l'odorat. Il se sentit bien, comme s'il venait de sniffer de la coke… Elle se tourna vers lui et lui tendit un gâteau en entamant elle-même le deuxième. Il l'accepta, le porta à ses lèvres et en prit un bon gros morceau avant de prononcer un « merci », provoquant une explosion de miettes échappées de la bouche du gourmand. Plusieurs vinrent se poser sur la destinataire du remerciement, lui soutirant un regard menaçant.

« Oops ! _parvint-il à prononcer sans dégât cette fois._

-Bravo Castle ! Martha ne t'a pas appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine ? _râla-t-elle en secouant sa chemise pour faire tomber les miettes._ »

Il voulut l'aider à retirer les miettes, elle lui tapa sur la main en la voyant s'approcher de la chemise.

« Aïe ! _protesta-t-il._

-T'as fait assez de dégâts comme ça, n'empire pas ton cas !

-Râleuse ! J'voulais juste t'aider… D'ailleurs vu l'amplitude de la projection, tu devrais vérifier dans ton décolleté…_ Just sayin'_ ! _ajouta-il voyant l'air menaçant de sa partenaire._ »

Pendant quelques instants elle se demanda si le conseil de Castle n'était pas une simple blague de mauvais goût ; avec méfiance elle regarda quand même si une miette ne s'était pas glissée dans son décolleté.

« Castle… Tu n'aurais pas zyeuté mon décolleté par hasard ? _demanda-t-elle suspicieuse._

-Non, j'ai les yeux ailleurs_… répondit-il en regardant brièvement la chantilly collée aux lèvres de Beckett._ Mais si tu avais déboutonné un peu plus ta chemise… Sûrement. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'une complice s'y est glissée… _répondit-elle en ressortant une miette du décolleté._

-Et une de ses sœurs aime tes cheveux. »

Il porta une main près du visage de Kate puis retira la miette accrochée à une mèche effleurant au passage sa pommette. Inconsciemment elle pencha la tête de quelques millimètres vers la main de l'écrivain. Un geste quasi imperceptible mais bien réel. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

« Hellooooooooo ! _lança une voix enjouée afin de signaler sa présence. _»

Kate et Rick se retournèrent aussitôt surpris par l'entrée de Martha qui ne les avait apparemment pas encore vus trop occupée à ranger son manteau. Elle avait l'air plutôt heureuse… Sautillante même. Cette attitude fit sourire son fils.

« Mère ! Je pensais avoir enfin réussi à te faire passer une nuit en dehors du loft… Peine perdue à ce que je vois ! _lança-t-il taquin._ »

Beckett qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'assister à leurs échanges mère/fils était plutôt surprise par la réplique de Castle et le montra en se tournant vers lui les yeux ronds.

« Ah ah ! Très drôle Rick ! Vraiment très drôle! _répondit Martha avant de se retourner._ Oh ! Aurais-je interrompu quelque chose ? _demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres voyant Kate à côté de son fils._

-Oui… _affirma Rick._

-Non… _répondit Kate quasiment en même temps._ »

Cette divergence de réponse les fit tourner la tête en même temps et Kate sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'elle s'efforçait de fusiller Castle du regard.

« Je vois… _lança Martha_. Reprenez où vous en étiez, faites comme si je n'étais pas rentrée, je m'efface. Bonne nuit !

-Non… Ce n'est pas… Vous n'êtes pas obligée Martha… _bredouilla Kate déstabilisée._

-Bonne nuit mère ! _acheva Castle le sourire aux lèvres._ »

Martha fit un signe bref de la main en montant les escaliers ravie et fatiguée de sa soirée. Se retournant rapidement, Beckett s'empara de son mug afin de reprendre quelques gorgées du chocolat chaud restant. Lorsqu'elle se sépara de la grosse tasse permettant à Castle de remarquer la moustache de chocolat et de chantilly qui s'était formée au dessus de la lèvre de Kate, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire l'écrivain.

« Je ne vais pas tarder non plus, il se fait tard… _dit Kate sans regarder Castle quelque peu embarrassée par le débarquement de Martha._

-Tu mangeras le reste de ta chantilly ? _demanda-t-il jetant un bref regard sur la moustache de Beckett, et buvant dans son propre mug._

-C'est déjà fait, je viens de finir mon chocolat chaud. _répondit-elle en reprenant un gâteau dans la boîte. _

-Ah ! Ben moi je vois encore de la chantilly, c'est pas bien le gâchis Kate !

-Castle, je te dis qu'il n'y en a plus ! _répliqua-t-elle en lui montrant l'intérieur de son mug agacée._

-La moustache te va bien tu sais… Mais je te préfère sans. »

Comprenant enfin de quel reste de chantilly Castle parlait, elle s'apprêta à essuyer la mousse qui s'était déposée pour former une moustache d'un revers de la main mais quelque chose la retînt.

« Attends ! Si tu n'en veux plus, moi j'en veux bien ! _lança-t-il en haussant un sourcil._

-Dans tes rêves Castle ! »

Elle lécha alors habilement sa lèvre supérieure pour retirer le surplus de chantilly soutirant le regard désireux de l'écrivain.

« Wow… _souffla-t-il incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit d'autre._

-Tu l'as cherché Castle alors ne te plains pas… Maintenant si tu pouvais relâcher ma main ce serait pas mal. _enchaîna-t-elle avec toute la répartie du monde._

-Je ne me plains pas… _dit-il en lui rendant sa main. _D'ailleurs si tu pouvais le refaire…»

La réaction de Beckett ne fut pas du tout celle à laquelle il s'entendait. Il pensait qu'elle l'aurait rembarré ou qu'elle aurait simplement levé les yeux au ciel comme d'habitude. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il la vit s'approcher lentement de lui.

« Pose ta tasse sur la table Castle… _lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix suave._

-Qu… qu'est-ce que… _bredouilla-t-il surpris par l'assaut de sa partenaire._ »

Devant le manque de réaction de son partenaire, médusé face au ton employé, elle prit délicatement ladite tasse pour la poser sur la table basse, à côté de la sienne et se retourna vers Rick. Elle posa une main sur la cuisse de l'écrivain afin de garder l'équilibre tout en continuant de s'approcher dangereusement de lui en se mordant la lèvre.

« Kate, tu vas bien ? _demanda-t-il le souffle coupé._

-On ne peut mieux… »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de voir quoique ce soit arriver il sentit un objet plutôt mou et moelleux s'écraser avec force sur sa joue. Il comprit alors que Beckett était en train de se venger. Oreiller en main elle s'acharnait sur l'écrivain surpris et incapable de faire face à ses assauts.

« Ah ! Eh ! Mais aïe ! _tenta-t-il de protester en se protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ses bras alors que Beckett avait totalement pris le dessus… Littéralement._

-Arrête de te plaindre et considère toi heureux d'avoir encore ton oreille ! _lança-t-elle sans trop crier pour ne pas réveiller Alexis tout en continuant bien sûr de l'attaquer. _

-Wow ! Eh ! Mais c'est qu'elle est hargneuse en plus ! _parvint-il à prononcer entre deux rires._

-Parce qu'en plus ça te fait rire ! _railla-t-elle en lui assénant un coup sur la figure alors qu'il avait baissé sa garde._

-Oh ! Maintenant on se calme _tigerwoman_ ! »

En deux temps trois mouvements, d'un geste rapide, il agrippa les bras de sa muse et roula sur le côté afin de prendre à son tour le dessus… Sur le sol. Coincés entre le canapé et la table basse leurs possibilités de mouvement étaient particulièrement limitées. Le tapis avait heureusement amorti la chute épargnant le dos de Beckett. Cette dernière, légèrement sonnée par la descente plutôt brutale, se trouvait désormais clouée au sol sous Castle qui maintenait toujours ses bras. L'écrivain releva doucement la tête, qui s'était calée au dessus de l'épaule de l'assaillante, frôlant au passage la joue de cette dernière pour se retrouver nez à nez avec elle. Kate avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais elle ne chercha pas à sortir de l'emprise de Castle, surprise par le retournement de situation. Il restèrent immobiles en proie aux sensations et aux sentiments qui commençaient à envahir leurs corps et leurs esprits. Il pouvait la sentir respirer sous lui, il ne savait plus quoi faire, les ordres que son cerveau lui donnait se bousculaient et se contredisaient. D'un côté il avait cette envie soudaine de goûter ses lèvres, de l'autre il voulait la relâcher de peur de la bousculer.

« I want to kiss you. _murmura-t-il faiblement et spontanément comme s'il attendait son feu vert._ »

La cœur de Kate manqua un battement. Ses yeux scrutèrent les lèvres de Castle puis tentèrent de décrypter son regard. Complètement perdue, elle était divisée. Elle avait le choix entre écouter son cœur et écouter sa raison. Il avait relâché son emprise sur les poignets de Kate pour déposer une main sous sa tête et enlacer de l'autre sa main. Machinalement, elle enlaça les doigts de Castle aux siens et de son autre main, effleura son flanc gauche. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Totalement envoûtée par le regard de Castle, elle ne pouvait plus interrompre le contact visuel. Elle crut perdre connaissance et ferma les yeux alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient. Il avait peur mais se sentait si bien à la fois. Ses lèvres caressèrent avec légèreté celles de Beckett qui ne l'arrêta pas. Il put sentir sa poitrine se soulever doucement alors qu'elle prenait une longue et profonde inspiration. Elle ressentit les picotements se propager dans chaque partie de son corps y compris les plus déstabilisantes. Ses lèvres se décollèrent l'une de l'autre. Elle comprit qu'ils allaient atteindre le point de non retour si elle « lui donnait le feu vert ». Castle sentit les doigts de Beckett se relâcher et sa main quitter sa chemise. Elle ouvrit les yeux et prit une brève inspiration.

« Castle… _souffla-t-elle contre les lèvres de l'écrivain._ Je devrais y aller. »

Une boule le saisissant à la gorge, il déglutit difficilement puis commença à se relever, prenant au passage la main de Beckett pour l'aider. Une fois Kate relevée, il lâcha sa main illico et s'écarta. Embarrassé, il ne la regarda plus dans les yeux alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément son regard déchirée par les sentiments qui s'emparaient soudainement d'elle.

« Je vais chercher ta veste. _dit-il en se retournant sans un regard._ »

En le voyant s'éloigner elle se sentit mal, elle se dirigea vers la porte où il la rejoignit pour lui donner son manteau. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant une fraction de seconde mais tous deux détournèrent le regard. Elle se saisit du manteau en effleurant intentionnellement la main de Castle. D'une voix quasi-inaudible elle souffla un « désolée » avant de s'échapper dans le couloir de l'immeuble sans un regard, sans rien, laissant Castle perdu, tête baissée à côté de la porte du loft toujours ouverte écoutant sa muse s'éloigner. Les yeux dans le vide, il releva la tête puis redirigea les yeux vers sa main gauche. Elle l'avait effleurée avant de partir, ce souvenir fit jaillir un sentiment de détermination qui se refléta dans ses yeux alors qu'il fixait toujours sa main. Ce geste ne pouvait pas être anodin. Sans crier gare il s'élança dans le couloir sans savoir exactement ce qu'il allait faire et pourquoi il le faisait.

* * *

><p><strong>Eheh le chapitre 4 n'attend que ça d'être posté... Vous le voulez ? (sadique power) faudra que vous le méritiez ! <strong>

**Reviews ?**

**PS : si vous êtes en manque de Castle, vous pouvez aller lire "DANGEROUS ADDICTION" que j'écris en partenariat avec killmypatience. Le chapitre 1 est dispo... Et le chapitre 2 arrivera dès qu'on pourra se revoir !** ** Notre compte commun est : TwinsConnection by the way !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Applaudissez-moi, vénérez-moi, deux chapitres en un jour ! (ben oui... J'ai posté le 3 la nuit dernière après minuit donc ce matin xD)... Oui bon ils étaient déjà écrits tous les deux donc en gros j'ai triché... MAIS j'aurais pu faire ma sadique et attendre encore jusque demain ! ****Non, sérieusement, vous méritiez que je poste cet ultime chapitre rapidement, vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir vraiment ! Merci à mes fidèles lecteurs/rices qui suivent mes fics malgré le temps que je mets à poster parfois... Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent à chaque fois, qui me donnent envie de continuer et de poster toujours plus de chapitres ! **

**Donc normalement ce chapitre devrait vous défrustrer... ouais parce que j'ai bien joué avec vos nerfs en écrivant cette fic... C'était sympa !**

**J'ai encore galéré pour la fin et Sand m'a donné son avis dessus comme d'hab donc, merci mommy ! **

**Marmotte... J'espère que tu aimeras cette fin de fic que tu liras dès ton retour ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture et bonne fin de fic !**

**Still don't own Castle.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Il s'élança dans les escaliers de l'immeuble, forçant ses jambes à aller toujours plus vite. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur, perdue dans ses pensées puis quitta l'immeuble rencontrant l'air frais de la nuit. Il priait pour qu'elle ne soit pas encore partie, la peur de ne pas pouvoir la rattraper et de voir la voiture s'éloigner en sortant l'avait saisit et avait fait monter le taux d'adrénaline dans son corps. Elle s'immobilisa sur le trottoir pour regarder vers l'étage de Castle. Il se dit que ce serait maintenant ou jamais. Elle sentit des papillons envahir son corps et l'emplir non pas de bonheur mais de déchirement lorsqu'elle détourna le regard pour repartir vers la voiture. Il arriva enfin à la porte d'entrée. La clé pointée vers la voiture, elle déverrouilla les portières du véhicule. La lourde porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit. Kate n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle sentit une main se refermer sur son bras et la retenir. Castle, en maintenant le bras de Beckett, l'attira à lui avec fermeté, déposant son autre main sur sa nuque. Elle n'osa pas bouger et se contenta de le regarder, les yeux écarquillés. Son cerveau disait de fuir mais son corps n'en faisait rien et elle sentit encore une nuée de papillons se propager dans chaque petite partie de son corps. Les papillons n'apportaient pas un sentiment de déchirement cette fois mais d'ivresse. Rick ne voulait plus penser, juste agir. Tellement captivés par le moment, ils ne sentaient même plus les gouttelettes de pluie tomber par milliers. Il ne restait plus qu'eux et Castle se promit que rien ne briserait ce moment cette fois. Aucun klaxon, aucun bruit, aucune personne ne l'arrêterait.<p>

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de réfléchir que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent déjà timidement puis leurs paupières se fermèrent automatiquement. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs nez se touchèrent, leurs bouches s'enflammèrent. Ne tenant plus, il embrassa d'abord la Détective à la commissure de ses lèvres puis suivant la courbe de sa bouche déposa de légers baisers jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui capture avec hésitation la lèvre supérieur. A son tour, Rick s'empara avec délicatesse de la lèvre inférieure de Kate. Leurs bouches fusionnèrent. Leur baiser était doux et tendre, rempli d'aveux silencieux. Le souffle et le rythme cardiaque de chacun s'accéléraient déjà. Il ne voulait pas rompre le contact mais le devait, il savait qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à cette proximité et le sentait car elle répondait à chacun de ses mouvements de lèvres, il voulait l'entendre dire. Il se détacha difficilement des lèvres de Kate, enivré par le désir de les goûter de nouveau. Ne sentant plus les lèvres de Rick sur les siennes elle ouvrit les paupières, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'écrivain. Elle comprit qu'il allait parler mais qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'effacer quoi que ce soit. Il avait ce regard déterminé, désireux et elle put également percevoir de la tristesse dans ce même regard. Le sien était plus complexe et contradictoire mais Castle pu y voir de la peur et du soulagement à la fois, du désir mais également de l'hésitation et bien sûr il remarqua toujours cette étincelle dans ses yeux.

« Je… Kate… _bredouilla-t-il ne sachant pas comment formuler le fond de sa pensée._ Je sais qu'il y a Josh mais il fallait que… _commença-t-il à prononcer pour aller à l'essentiel._

-Shhh. _le coupa-t-elle dans un souffle en diminuant de nouveau la distance qui séparait leurs visages. _»

Sans réfléchir une seconde, elle se laissa guider par son corps capturant avec rapidité et tendresse les lèvres de Castle. Une de ses main vînt s'enfouir dans les cheveux de l'écrivain, l'autre chercha sa main. Lorsqu'elle la trouva, Kate l'emprisonna de ses doigts et la déposa sur sa hanche sans la lâcher. Elle commença à jouer avec les lèvres de son partenaire amplifiant à chaque seconde le baiser, le faisant passer progressivement de tendre à passionné. Ils avaient tous deux besoin de sentir l'autre. Castle entoura alors de ses bras la taille de sa muse la rapprochant un peu plus et la faisant soupirer d'allégresse contre ses lèvres. Pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, Kate remonta son autre main à la nuque de Rick pressant un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle s'empara alors de la lèvre inférieure de Castle, la mordillant, l'embrassant puis la frôlant, le faisant frémir à chacun de ses changements d'attitude. Il la fit reculer pour prendre appui sur la voiture afin d'essayer de garder le contrôle, elle gémit faiblement en continuant de prodiguer à la lèvre de Castle des soins attentionnés. Il la pressa un peu plus contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, des papillons explosèrent dans le corps entier de la détective et elle perdit le contrôle lâchant la lèvre de Castle qui couvrait son visage de baisers tendres et enflammés. Elle se laissa aller à ces sensations enivrantes qui la consumaient en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle sentit les lèvres de l'écrivain se balader sur sa mâchoire, aspirant des gouttes de pluie sur son passage, puis les mains de ce dernier remonter langoureusement jusqu'à son cou pour en abandonner une dans sa longue chevelure trempée par la pluie. Les lèvres de l'écrivain se reposèrent enfin sur celles de sa muse afin de lui offrir un baiser patient, tendre et passionné à la fois. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un ballet gracieux, se cherchant puis se retrouvant pour continuer l'éternelle danse qu'elles avaient commencée, augmentant toujours plus la tension déjà palpable entre les amants. Tout, absolument tout autour d'eux avait disparu. Il commencèrent à manquer de souffle, comme des aimants ils restaient collés l'un à l'autre, ce n'est qu'à la dernière seconde d'oxygène encore en réserve que leurs lèvres se détachèrent enfin leur permettant de reprendre leurs souffles. Rick posa son front contre celui de Kate, la respiration toujours saccadé et les paupières toujours closes.

« Il est tard. Je dois y aller._ Souffla-t-elle_.

-Tu n'es pas obligée Kate. _répondit-il doucement._

-Si.

-Reste. _la supplia-t-il en relevant sa tête pour qu'elle le regarde._

-Je ne peux pas. _répondit-elle en enlevant le doigt qu'il avait placé sous son menton._ Bonne nuit Castle. »

Elle déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de se détacher de lui. Elle partit de l'autre côté du véhicule pour se glisser sur le siège du conducteur. Elle se sentait totalement chamboulée, la réalité qu'elle avait tenté de cacher et de nier pendant si longtemps venait de lui revenir en pleine face. Elle démarra et s'éloigna abandonnant Castle qui ne savait pas au juste ce que signifiait le "je ne peux pas" . Il pouvait presque sentir son cœur se déchirer à mesure que la voiture s'éloignait. Il resta alors debout sur le trottoir, sous la pluie battante tentant de comprendre et de récapituler les évènements de la soirée.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés proches à de nombreuses reprises comme si Cupidon s'efforçait de les rapprocher pour qu'ils franchissent le pas pour la deuxième fois, sans enquête ni couverture cette fois. Cupidon avait finalement réussi mais elle venait de partir sans explication, aucune. Il gravit les marches de l'immeuble, dévasté et perdu dans ses pensées. Sans savoir comment il se retrouva affalé dans le canapé, les yeux rivés sur SON mug. Celui où elle avait posé ses lèvres qu'il avait goûtées juste avant qu'elle ne le laisse sur le trottoir en déposant un dernier baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Le plaid qu'il avait glissé sur ses épaules, légèrement imprégné de son odeur, faisait flotter dans les airs un parfum de cerise. Il s'empara de la petite couverture et la serra contre sa poitrine comme si une partie d'elle était restée accrochée au plaid. S'il avait su la retenir, ce serait elle tout entière qu'il serrerait dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la rue déserte qu'était la sienne, elle gara sa voiture non loin de l'entrée de son immeuble, coupa le contact puis laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux et laissant un long soupir s'échapper entre ses lèvres. Elle pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de Castle tracer une ligne le long de sa mâchoire puis se déposer sur les siennes, sa main effleurer sa hanche… C'était comme si elle s'était imprégnée de lui. Les papillons l'envahirent de nouveau rien qu'en repensant au pas qu'ils venaient de franchir. Cette fois ils n'étaient pas sous couverture, ils n'avaient aucune excuse et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait rien ressenti. La soirée, riche en émotions et papillons lui avait définitivement ouvert les yeux. Cupidon s'était acharné sur leur cas, ils s'étaient retrouvés dos au mur à maintes reprises. Et Cupidon avait bien fait… son acharnement allait payer. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être partie car elle ne voulait blesser personne. Le téléphone en main et la boule au ventre, elle chercha le numéro de Josh et porta l'appareil à son oreille, elle déglutit en entendant la première tonalité. Il fallait qu'il décroche.

Quelques vingtaines de minutes plus tard le téléphone portable de Castle sonna lui signalant un SMS. Il le sortit alors de sa poche espérant que le message soit de Beckett. Lorsqu'il vit le nom de Kate son cœur manqua un battement, il hésita à le lire craignant une mauvaise nouvelle. Il se sentait si bien avec elle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le repousse car après ce baiser qu'elle lui avait offert, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Elle aussi se sentait bien avec lui. Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains afin d'ouvrir le message qui pouvait tout changer tant positivement que négativement.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester tout à l'heure Castle. Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Si tu m'invites demain, je te laisserai finir ma chantilly. x KB »

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Castle. Il décida de répondre au message.

« Dois-je comprendre que demain tu resteras ? Non, ne répond pas à ça… En tout cas, je me ferai un plaisir de finir ta chantilly… Xxx LFR. »

LFR (love from Rick) était une sorte de « I love you » version détournée et innocente puisqu'on utilise cette expression en fin de lettre pour quelqu'un de proche. Spontanément il aurait marqué « Love you » mais quelque chose l'avait retenu… Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il devait procéder avec sa muse. Chaque chose arrive en temps voulu afin de faire évoluer et non reculer.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui renvoie un message pour demander la signification de l'abréviation… Ce qu'elle fit évidemment :

« LFR ? »

Il répondit simplement :

« Je t'expliquerai longuement demain… So until tomorrow Détective. »

Ce dernier message la fit sourire. Il avait le don de la faire trépigner d'impatience et le « Until Tomorrow » convenait parfaitement. Il voyait de l'espoir dans cette expression, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas avant… Ce soir, elle venait de comprendre. Elle partit se coucher, persuadée que le lendemain serait différent.

« 'Night Rick. ».

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Oui toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, vous êtes tristes et moi aussi... Bonne nouvelle : je vais pouvoir reprendre "When all the songs make sense" BE HAPPY !<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que cette fic entière même vous a comblé ! Mon passage guimauve est maintenant clos... pour l'instant !**

**Aussi j'dois vous dire, pour la session kiss(es), j'ai tenté de booster mon inspiration en regardant le 3x13... Enfin juste le passage méga Caskett que nous connaissons tous par coeur. Non, je n'ai pas overdosé, ça m'fait toujours le même effet ! DONC on dit merci Stana et Nathan pour m'avoir donné de l'inspi en tournant un baiser SPECTACULAIRE ! xD**

**Reviews ?**

**PS : les non-inscrits sur peuvent désormais commenter =)**

**Merci encore de m'avoir lue ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !  
><strong>


End file.
